The Vermilion Messiah
by VermilionKing
Summary: A story of legends. How will Red conquer the challenges of a new world with powers he doesn't understand? How will he overcome the feelings that come along with the journey? Can he defeat the Dark Lord that threatens this mysterious world? Read and find out! Summary is pretty bad, but the story is good! AU and I mean it's a REAL AU.


**There was once an era filled with mystical creatures that reigned over the sky, land, and sea. These were very powerful, yet gentle beasts. In fact, the humans of that time befriended the creatures known as pokemon and coexisted together peacefully. However, there came a day that brought darkness upon the land. The man known as Giovanni took advantage of the pokemon's kindness and took control of their hearts, using them to cause pain and havoc amongst the innocent. Just when the world was close to its end, a champion rose up to put an end to the turmoil. This boy fought brilliantly with the hearts of those who desired peace and defeated the looming threat that endangered the world. Peace was restored to the land, but there was a cost. The young champion and the pokemon he fought with lost their lives. It is said that one day the champion will return, but along with his homecoming shall be the return of the destroyer of peace.**

"Now," Professor Oak started, "As you can tell from the use of fictional creatures, this was merely folklore. It started in feudal Japan during the Nara Period and has been passed down through generations as bedtime stories read to children, which the Japanese believed to ensure good dreams."

The old, slim, professor continued down the hall with all of the students close behind, eager to discover more about the country's history. After all, it's not every day that one gets to go to The National Museum of Japanese History, especially when being from another country on the other side of the world. Everybody there was deeply engrossed by everything that was happening, well, except for one student…

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed, "If you keep walking so slowly, we're going to get left behind!"

_Yellow is a 15 year old girl that stands around 4'8". She has magnificently long hair that is flourished with the finest shade of gold, and deep, gorgeous emerald eyes. Although her body is childlike, her face is unrivaled and praised throughout the country. Her skin is as white as the new fallen, virgin snow. She is easily named the most beautiful girl in the school, perhaps even the entire continent. _

"And what's so wrong with that? I could care less about these mediocre fairy tales. Besides, wouldn't you prefer it to just be the two of us? It's written all over your face." Red replied with a sly smile coming across his face.

_Red is a 16 year old boy standing tall with a height of 5'10". His hair is blacker than a moonless night, almost a perfect match for his cold, bored expression he always wears. His eyes are a deep, crimson, blood red yet they burn as radiantly as the sun from pure passion and determination. He possessed a face so beautiful that it is almost as if God carved it himself and painted it a light, tender shade of peach. Such otherworldly looks along with his cold expression and personality has earned him the infamous nickname, Deus Vermiculo. _

"IT IS NOT!" Yellow retorted. Yellow's face immediately flushed a deep shade of red as she turned away frustrated by Red's cocky, but true reply. After all the years she has spent next to him, she was sure that she had complete control over herself when he said things like that to her.

"Jeez, you would think you'd be a little more honest with yourself after all these years."

"And what exactly should I be honest with myself abou-"

"Are you two finished with your pathetic bickering?" Professor Oak interrupted, a little irritated and offended that they weren't listening to his lecture about the Japanese hardships of keeping crops in perfect condition during a monsoon.

"Yes Professor Oak, we're sorry. Please continue." They harmonized.

"Well unfortunately, that's all the time we have for the tour today. We'll have to end it here." He said.

'_Thank God_' Red thought to himself. He was never a big fan of museums, or learning in general. It was beyond his comprehension as to why the school would take them to a museum of all places during their trip to Japan. The only reason he even decided to come was because of Yellow, who literally texted him day in and day out until he finally agreed to go. That little beauty queen could be pretty persistent when she wanted to be.

~_In Tokyo~_

"So what should we do now since we're free for the rest of the day?" Yellow asked.

"Well, I heard that there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. We should go get a telescope and watch it from the hill in front of the hotel." Red suggested.

"Oh my! That's an excellent idea! Can it just be the two of us though? I really don't want Paul there ruining the mood." Yellow explained as her face scrunched up from the thought of Paul's presence.

"Hey come on," Red started, "you know he's the closest friend I have!"

"I know, I know, I just really want to spend some time alone with you without the sarcastic remarks of your buddy." Yellow said.

_Paul is a senior at their school, age 17. He's around the same height as Red with the same cold expression; however, he wasn't blessed with Red's God-like features. Even though he wasn't as good looking as Red, he was far from ugly. His face is that of a mature, prideful man with fierce eyes that displayed his courage and animosity towards weakness. He was provided with a beautiful mane of light purple that flowed down to the tip of his spine. Regardless of feelings, he bluntly shares his opinions and is never one to pass up on a chance to criticize. Most people avoid him because of his harsh personality (females adore him from afar) except for Red, and that is solely because he is good at everything so Paul never has the chance to slander him. Nevertheless, he is deemed as the second most attractive boy and the third most attractive person in the school._

"I don't think Paul would be joining us anyways, since we've arrived here he's been acting strange and staying at the hotel whenever we go somewhere." Red said as he pondered about his best friend.

"Oh well, that's too bad!" Yellow said happily, it was obvious that she deemed this good news.

Red and Yellow went to a pawn shop and found a cheap, but effective telescope. Realizing how much extra time they had before it was time for the meteor shower to start, they began spending the day sightseeing. They visited the Imperial Palace, Meiji Shrine, and Ueno Park. Eventually, they were both too tired to even keep their eyes fully open so they returned to the hotel to get some rest before the meteor shower.

~_Hotel Room_~

'_Man, Japan sure is beautiful. I'm glad I came after all, and spending some one on one time with Yellow isn't half bad either.'_ Red thought to himself as he relaxed his body into the softness of the bed.

"_It is time for you to awaken champion. The world is once again approaching the state of darkness and needs you to guide the light."_

"Huh?" Red immediately shot up from the bed to investigate the room, but no one was there. "That was pretty weird." He said aloud, still feeling a little unsure about who or what that voice he heard was. He concluded that it must've been his imagination and fell asleep, only to be awakened about an hour later by his alarm clock. With all the commotion prior to his slumber, he had almost forgotten that he had a date under the stars tonight with Yellow. He decided that it would be for the best if he changed out of his school uniform, knowing Yellow, she probably picked out this extravagant outfit just for tonight. '_Okay, I definitely have to dress to impress tonight!'_ he thought. He wore a red sleeveless jacket, a black shirt, some faded skinny jeans, red and white mid-top sneakers, red and black fingerless gloves, and a necklace he got from Paul on his birthday that had a red and white ball on it. He didn't know what the red and white ball was supposed to be, but he always felt right having it with him. After 20 minutes of struggling, he decided to let his hair fall down naturally as usual. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he started walking out the door.

"_It is time, dear champion…"_

"Okay, I know that it must have been funny to you at first, but now it's just down right annoying! I don't know who you are or why you decided to prank me of all people, but I don't have time for your petty little games. Have fun in here by yourself." Red yelled back behind him as he continued out the door.

~_The Hill_~

Yellow was waiting patiently on top of the hill. Just as Red had predicted, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a tight red dress the same shade as Red's eyes and her nails, heels, and lipstick was the same color. Instead of her hair being up in a ponytail as usual, she let it all flow down the length of her back. When Red arrived at the hill, he was taken away by the overwhelming beauty of this girl. Likewise, Yellow's face was heating up to extreme temperatures from simply gazing over Red's composure, her heart starting picking up an extreme tempo as he drew closer and closer to her. She was trapped in the maze of his vermillion eyes, running wildly within them in her mind, trying to comprehend how his cold gaze could ignite such a fire within her heart. It wasn't until he released his calm, smooth voice that she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "What did you just say?" Her face was now a deeper shade of red than her entire outfit.

Red smirked, amused by how flustered she had become just by looking at him. "I said you look amazing." He repeated.

"Right back at you, I never knew you had such a taste for fashion!" she teased.

"Oh definitely, I'm surprised you didn't know! I'm the God of style and flash!" Red teased back, while striking a ridiculous pose.

The night was filled with laughter and stories until midnight rolled around. The time they were both waiting for finally arrived, the meteor shower. They took turns looking through the telescope, each time they found it more and more beautiful. When they were tired of looking through the telescope, they laid back facing the stars. Yellow rolled over to face Red, who mimicked the movement. Her emerald eyes sparkled brilliantly under the moonlight, while his vermillion eyes shined as if they were red giants themselves. No words were spoken, but from the eye contact the message came across as clear as day. She closed her eyes and slowly moved towards him, he returned the gesture and gently replaced some isolated strands of gold behind her ear. Their lips gently brushed up against each other as Yellow melted into the kiss and moaned seductively to let Red know he was doing the right thing. He pressed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance, which she allowed, and began exploring her mouth. Red's mind had gone completely blank.

'_Oh wow, I've never felt like this before! It's like I'm floating, no, flying! She's breathing kind of hard though… it feels like her breath is blowing my hair back..' _Red thought. He opened his eyes to see himself falling from the sky in a completely different location! "What the hell?" he screamed as he fell victim to gravity's wrath. As he saw trees coming into view, he closed his eyes and instinctively covered his face. He crashed through many branches until he felt his head come in contact with something soft and warm. That's when he heard the scariest thing he ever heard in his life.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" May screamed as she removed him from her breast.

**A/N: I'm a rookie with writing so please excuse any bad grammar and things of that nature. This is my very first story so I'm all ears for any suggestions. The story is going at a slow pace as of now because I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with it and thought it'd be best to write the first chapter in a way that leads to many possibilities. It would mean a lot if you all would review, but please be sure to make it constructive criticism if there's something wrong with the story. I'll try to upload every week or so, but it'll be a little difficult with exams coming up. Oh and Red's nickname is Latin for Vermilion God, (for his God like features and red eyes) and yes, it'll come into play later on. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all keep reading later on!**


End file.
